The issue of safety and robust operation is a major challenge to integrating humanoid or other legged robots into human environments. Particularly, given the size, weight, and fragility of such robots, a fall can be a significant threat to safe and smooth operation of humanoid robots and to safety of objects and people in their surroundings. While robot balance controllers are designed to reduce the likelihood of the robot falling over, in some cases the fall is inevitable and cannot be prevented. In these cases, it is desirable that humanoid robots be equipped with a comprehensive fall management strategy to minimize damage to itself and surrounding objects and/or to prevent injury to people.